


Sweet dreams are made of this

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, catching the cap jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: For the kinktober prompt: dirty talk.





	Sweet dreams are made of this

“You know, boy,” The Captain said, “I guess you need it too.”

George's eyes went wide and his body froze as he realized Speirs knew or had figured - in some way?? - that there was someone on the other side of the wall, in the room straight against his, also panting and jerking off against that wall or, actually, trying not to do - and failing miserably since George's heel was pushing harshly against the outline of his erection under the green military briefs. 

He tried to swallow slowly, swallowing thickly, trying to hold his breath so he could get undetected again and so his Captain would know - would think - there was none there minding the Captain's business. There was a silent rule that you didn't mind your officer's business, and you definitely must not mind Speirs'. Still, there he was, glued to the wall, listening to every hot breath that came out of that quiet mouth.

Now, more than ever, he shouldn't (look like he was) minding the guy's business since he had been discovered.

George looked over his shoulder as if he could see the man moving as much as he could hear him. The breath was controlled but there was a veil of silence so he wondered if he could let himself breathe, regularly as before. George was about sighing, and let his shoulders fall in a relaxed position, when the Captain chuckled, huskily and low. George swallowed again as he froze once more time, trying to ignore how pleasant and sweet-crispy was that voice in light amusement.

This shouldn't be happening. It wasn’t supposed to happen at all. Officers and NCOs were supposed to book in different floors or even in entirely different buildings, but for some reason, for some mistake or problem, they were booked one against the other. George hadn't quite realized beside whom he was going to live by when they first move in. In the other room, it was mostly silent and he couldn't hear a thing coming from there besides very late night and even then it was very quiet nonetheless. 

Then suddenly his Captain is earlier, about 8 pm at his room. His body falling onto the bed as if he was pushed there - he wasn't, it was only Ron and his hand (Geoge had been listening carefully). And of course, George who was listening since...he didn't know when, he was listening and he was trying to hold his breath and his reactions to how fascinating - and ok, sexy his Captain was, how his pants were delicious husky. His hand was probably big and firm, running up and down his hot length, while his wide chest rose and fell. Oh gosh, he was probably so, so hot. He had seen the Captain a couple of times, but not out of clothes, not that he could remember - and he was sure he would remember something like that.

Now Ron was there, acknowledging the presence of George Luz and George wanted to faint just so he could stop feeling his body burning with shame since, yes he was listening very carefully to that jerking off, and he was enjoying so, so much. His erected and painfully hard cock under the pants was visible and moving. He was looking down at it while he shook, realizing Ron had indeed stopped his moves.

He was humming, seemed to be flambing with his things, probably...Yes, the lighter sound, the fire coming out, he could hear it. Ron was probably preparing a smoke for him. Would he stop? Would he ask George to come and punish him for...being there? Slowly George rested against his pillows, his wide eyes wondering around. He was still shaking but less than before. He had already kind of accepted his fate, whatever it would be - a shameful one, he was sure of that. Then something happened, not something. Ron talked again, he talked to George.

"You like it, Sergeant?" Speirs asked in a low and very calm voice.

George was about to answer when he thought against it. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn't admit that he was enjoying that session of self-satisfaction when it wasn't for him at all. He tried to keep his breath as quiet and slow as he could. He was trying hard to not panic out of a sudden, since he was getting calmer and calmer just some minutes ago. Speirs snorted. 

"Do you want to touch me?"

George wanted. He wanted to touch that man wholly, but he didn't say anything. Shaking his head as if Speirs was trying to make him confess a betrayal to his country.

Speirs hummed again as if he was tasting something, probably a cigarette, the cigarette he was lightning up some minutes ago.

"I'd touch you," He said without preambles, "I'd get you on my lap and your legs on my shoulders," he kept talking, slowly and calmly as he had done until then. "I'd tease you so, so much," George could listen to an amusement and a chuckle in his voice. "Just rubbing and poking you while I kept your wrists bind to the bed with my fists."

"Jesus fucking Christ," George whispered to himself, his eyes going wide while he leaked. His erection pulsing hard, painfully. His fists around the cups of his knees. Jesus Christ.

"And when you begged me, I'd fuck you so hard, Ser-geant."

George shut his mouth with a hand, from his lips escaping a gasp as the other hand cupped his bulge hard, trying to make it less painful somehow, to hold the pulsing.

Then he finally realized that Ron was jerking off the whole time, but he was doing slowly. He was speeding up now.

George looked at his pants. "What if I jerk off slowly?" He asked to himself very quietly. He had his shorts pulled away by a thumb. Oh, God, fuck. So wet, so dirty, so...

"Fuck, sergeant, I respect your restraint," Speirs chuckled. George almost lost it, from his dick he almost peed just to let out something, anything.

Speirs' voice, though, was nothing but calm now. He was agitated, he was aroused and he was fucking his fist. The sound was very clear.

And the Captain wasn't really minding it. He was literally giving no fucks. George thought, then, pulling down his short roughly and sloppily. Fuck it, too. He started touching himself, easing his erection, his pulsing. "Oh fuck, fuck," He was jerking off as crazy in no minute. His eyes were closed, his lips were quirked up in a very pleased smile.

The captain was chuckling but Speirs was still panting and stroking himself swiftly. "Fuck, George, I knew it was you."

George's eyes fluttered opened and he started jerking off even faster, grinding his hips against the mattress and his fist. His head deep into the pillow. He felt so hot that it was like a steamming room, his hair sweat and covering his forehead with heat.

"Fuck you, Captain," George said, panting. And the motherfucker was laughing on the other side in the middle of loud pants. "Fuck me." And he came, desperately, probably followed by Ron who was panting very slowly when George realized he was still awake.

"George" the Captain called.

"What?" George had no energy, or breath, or even mind to be formal with his CO right now. 

"When you get that amazing shower, you're invited to come to my humble manor." 

"Fuck you...” George exhaled, “with all due respect, Sir."  

Ron laughed, like he was forming bubbles in his throat. 

"Come here and I will fuck you the way I promised." George snorted, but in some hours he was on the Captains bed as Speirs seemed to have planned.

Jesus fucking Christ.

**Author's Note:**

> First day: Sleepy Sex (art work: http://fazendopartedeumfandom.tumblr.com/post/165952611693/for-kinktober-chuckler-x-leckiechuckiecurly)  
> This fic is second day: Dirty Talk.


End file.
